The present disclosure relates to turbomachines and more particularly to supporting and aligning a diaphragm within the turbomachine.
Turbomachines, and specifically turbines, transfer energy from a moving fluid to a rotary shaft by directing the moving fluid over a set of rotatable blades attached to the rotary shaft. In turbines having multiple sets of rotatable blades, one or more sets of stationary blades or vanes may be positioned between the multiple sets of rotatable blades to redirect the moving fluid from a first set of rotatable blades toward subsequent sets of rotatable blades. The sets of stationary blades may be supported by or integrally formed with outer supporting disks or diaphragms coupled to a casing of the turbines.
In order to facilitate installation, adjustment, and maintenance, the diaphragms may often be constructed from two portions separable along a midline thereof. During installation, the position of the diaphragms in the turbines may be adjusted such that the sets of stationary blades may be properly aligned to redirect the moving fluid to the subsequent sets of rotatable blades. Additionally, sealing features of the diaphragms may also be properly located relative to the rotary shaft to ensure proper operation of the turbines. Once the diaphragms are properly adjusted, the diaphragms may be coupled or secured to the casing of the turbines such that the sets of stationary blades remain aligned with the sets of rotatable blades during operation.
In operation, the performance and efficiency of the turbines may be determined, at least in part, by the alignment of the diaphragms coupled to the casing thereof. For example, misalignment of the diaphragms and the sets of stationary blades supported by or integrally formed therewith may not allow the sets of stationary blades to properly redirect the moving fluid to the subsequent sets of rotatable blades. An inability to properly redirect the moving fluid to the subsequent sets of rotatable blades may result in an inefficient transfer of energy from the moving fluid to the rotary shaft.
What is needed, then, is an improved turbomachine and method of assembly thereof, capable of properly aligning the diaphragms and the stationary blades coupled therewith within the casing of the turbomachine.